(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to output displays for multi-track recorders. More particularly, the application relates to a method and apparatus for indicating modes of operation of each individual track in a multi-track recording system.
(2) Related Art
Recording studios have traditionally used multi-track recording systems to record elements of a production. Each element is recorded on a corresponding track in the recording system. Each multi-track recorders typically handle eight to sixteen tracks. A single mixer may control multiple networked multi-track recorders. In sophisticated studio arrangements, a recording engineer may monitor hundreds of tracks.
In one arrangement, each track of the multi-track recording system is typically connected to one control of a mixer. Each track may be individually controlled, thus a track may have its gain independently increased or decreased. Each track may also be "slipped" relative to other tracks in the system. In such a slipped mode, the track may be displaced in time with reference to other tracks.
The number of tracks and the variety of independent controls makes it very difficult for a recording engineer to coordinate and monitor the status of each of the individual tracks. For example, it is difficult to tell when a particular track in the multi-track system is recording or playing. Each track typically has a corresponding level meter using a plurality of level lights indicating the signal strength of the information being received or output by the corresponding track. The level lights are, in one embodiment, a plurality of light emitting diodes.
Prior art multi-track recording systems typically had silk-screened recorder track numbers identifying level meters corresponding to the track. The recorder track number typically ranged from 1-16. In a networked system, each track was assigned a different network track number which often ranged from 1-99. A user manually matched mixer controls with a particular recorder track number of a multi-track recorder. The user also checked switches to determine whether a track was slipped (repositioned in time with respect to other tracks), or whether a particular track had a nonstandard gain value. Manually matching network track numbers assigned by the network and mixer to recorder track numbers silk screened on a display while monitoring the status of a large number of tracks is cumbersome. Thus, a compact method and apparatus for quickly indicating the status of a track is desirable.